Bella's Little Brother
by Hannah-King-TF
Summary: What if, after Bella bacomes a vampire, everything starts getting complicated? A new little brother arrives just when she thought nothing could get more difficult in her new life. . .


(Bella's perspective)

I never thought in a million years that I would be a big sister. But my mom and Phil managed to surprise us all. When Renée called me, crying on the phone, I thought something terrible had happened. Come to find out, she was so enthralled and happy, she couldn't find the words. She was pregnant…

But now… Knowing that the child wasn't going to have the chance at a normal life, my un-beating heart aches. Not only for the child, but for the lost time with my mother and Phil. The secrets I've had to keep. I always knew that I would have to deal with the death of my human parents. But losing them so soon… And leaving me to care for their baby boy. The boy's name is Samuel Philips.

Should I make him a Cullen when he's of an age to decide for himself? Being only fourteen, he's going to have such a hard time adapting to a hugely new life… In such a boring town… Does he know that I really do love him? Well, he sure will find out. . . A lot more than he thought possible. But how long can we hide our secret? When will he figure out that our "camping trips" are just too regular? All MY questions will be answered in a matter of hours. Because MY daughter is going to pick him up from the airport. I sure hope she doesn't "show" him anything. I don't think he would be ready after just losing his parents… Our parents…

Seeing him, you would think you were looking at a miniature replica of Renée, and me… In boy form. In his pictures, sent to me from my always loving mom, he looked so adventurous. I heard stories of all the trouble he got in. How can he be anything like me? The trouble part of him must be from Phil. But looking at him now, I see a broken heart. All the adventure squished to despair and turmoil. Oh, WHY did they have to go to Greece for their anniversary!?

When I got the call from Charlie, I never felt the way I felt then. Edward was right there when he saw my anguished face. He caught the phone when I dropped it and ran out, to our sweet little cottage so my anguish would be less noticed. After running into my little home, I did what a vampire couldn't do. I cried. My eyes pricked endlessly with the tears unshed. All night Edward held me fast in his arms. And all night I sobbed tearless cries of despair. What was the world without my sweet mother's smile and quirky habits? How were we going to take care of Samuel? How was I going to look at him and not think of Renée? What would his future be with his vampire family?

* * * *

(Samuel's perspective)

I never saw anyone more beautiful in my whole life. Was she even real? Why was I thinking this when I've just lost my parents?

When I got off the plane, my only thought was, I don't even know these people, and they're all going to be taking care of me. I've only seen pictures of my sister and brother-in-law. They could never visit, being so busy with college and stuff. I never got any real details as to why I never got to meet my sister. Mom said she came when I was born, (She always told me Bella looked amazing, even after being sick. She was so different…) but does that really matter if she never made an effort to see me again? Is there something wrong with me that she just wouldn't make time in her life to SEE me?

The only reason I stopped writing to my sister was because I could tell she was always hiding something. Always making her life seem boring and too busy. When in all reality, I know that's the exact opposite of what's going on. I've always had my suspicions that the Cullen family was more than they let on. Of course, I never got to see them and confirm my suspicions that they were different in an extreme. I just always knew they were.

Well, the point is, they ARE going to take care of me. And I have to deal with it until I'm 18 and decide for myself what I'm going to do. And right now I'm not "planning" anything. All I know is, my life is going to be forever different. I'm going to a new school in a small town, getting a new room with a bunch of rich people, and I'm going to figure out what's different about the Cullen family. Since obviously, I have the chance to meet them. (Although under the worst circumstances of my life.)

I didn't realize I was muttering to myself until the flight attendant watching me asked "Kid, you alright? I was told to keep an eye on you until you got picked up. Someone called and told me you were alone and underage." I just stood there looking at her for a moment until I realized she had asked me a question.

"Of course I'm alright. Wouldn't you be if you were thirteen and lost your parents to a bunch of thieves?"

"Oh! I'm so sorr…"

"Never mind." I interrupted. "Sorry I mentioned it. I don't need pity from a total stranger", I said with a hint of regret and anger at the same time. I know this is cruel, but I just don't like nosy people. I don't like being "watched" and I REALLY don't like people thinking I'm too young to have a brain of my own. I CAN take care of myself if I had to. But obviously I don't.

"Well, I'm sorry kid. I'm just following protocol." She looked at me as if I was the biggest spoiled brat she'd ever seen, and there it was, that pity. Which of course, makes me even more mad.

Finally I hear my name and see her… I'm stunned. After she bustles me to the AMAZING car , (I would know) she turns around in her seat and gives me the pity look. I suddenly hate her. I know I shouldn't, but I'm sick of it. After seeing all of dad's family and deciding they would all make things worse and pity me to death, I made the decision to come to Forks. I liked the thought of some privacy. Some fresh air and a hiking trip. That should help me. All of dad's family were city folk. Always in a condo or a crammed neighborhood with people EVERYWHERE. And all of them hearing about me and what happened, then the pity look no matter where I went.

After the pity look she reminds me of her name. "Hey, Samuel. You know who I am", she asks. After a minuet of her searching eyes, I see the resemblance of my mom and me to this goddess looking person.

"You're Renesme aren't you? My niece," I ask sarcastically.

"You got it Samuel." She flashes me the most brilliant smile and I forget why I hate her.

"Uh, err… Call me Sammy please. Samuel sounds like a guy Bella wrote me of. I don't want to confuse people."

"Sure thing, Sammy. You need anything, just tell me. We have a long ride ahead of us."

She smiles again and all I can say is, "Ya, I'm cool." But until that moment, I was really thinking I could use a drink. But looking at her, I totally forgot. How did she do that? I should just tell her I'm thirsty, but she's already started the car. So, whatever.

She wasn't kidding. That was a super long ride. Now I'm so thirsty I have cotton mouth syndrome. I have to catch my breath seeing this grand white house in the middle of a bunch of trees. Driving through all that brush, I thought for sure we were headed to some remote hunting cabin. That would've been cool, but this is WAY cooler. And duuuuuuude! I've never seen so many amazing cars in my life!!! I knew they were rich, but when we parked outside the open garage, I never knew just HOW rich. Oober rich people are usually snobs. I hope I don't become some snooty nosed brattling.

Getting out of the car, I spot a broken down Chevy truck. Wow, WAY out of place among the Porsche, Camero, the jeep, the Volvo the Ferrari, and, I can't see anymore but I KNOW I saw some bikes!!!

"Here, let me get your suit cases. I'll show you your room and I'll help you get settled in. Sound good?"

"Ya. Sounds great", I tried to say through my cotton mouth and not spit. She giggled and started leading the way to this magnificent porch. I don't think I've ever heard such a ringing laugh.

Right then, this guy with the same exact hair color comes out of the house with a big smile. He must be Edward, my brother-in-law. Awkward much?

"Hullo, Samuel. How was your trip? I'm Edward." I never heard a man talk so, so, just old fashioned!

I look up and say, "Uh, hey there," I said with a bit of saliva falling out of my mouth. Gosh this is so embarrassing!!!

Edward looks as if he's trying really hard not to laugh. "Can I get you anything Samuel?"

I scowled blushing. "Ya, water would be great please." I didn't really ask. Then I notice his eyes. I look at Renesme, her eyes brown like Bella's wedding pictures, and I start staring rudely at Edward. Edward just laughed, (as if he knew what I was thinking) and led the way into the house.

"So were is everyone?" I asked no one in particular after my nice long drink of water.

Renesme looks at me quizzically as if pondering what to tell me. She looked at Edward and he nods. Finally she says, "Everyone went out hiking early this morning, and I don't know when their going to be back."

"Well, ok. That's cool. You don't like hiking or something?"

"I love it. But everyone didn't want to overwhelm you with faces when you got back. We all figured you didn't need the stress." I suddenly loved this place more than I thought I would. These people (my family) seemed really nice compared to the oober rich city folk I met before.

"Err, thanks. That helps a lot," I said shyly. Just then my stomach rumbled a little too loud.

Renesme giggled again and said, "I told you to tell me when you needed something. "

"Well, I just arrived and didn't want to bother you yet", I said with a weird sideways smile.

After the amazing dinner, (Edward was such a good cook!) I'm sitting in "my room" pondering the kind of rules they're going to lay down. All rich people are snooty and don't want you to touch that, or don't go in there, or something. Am I even aloud out of my room at night? Guess we will find out. I'm not about to waste most of my nights just avoiding people.

Right then I hear a nock on my door and I think, should I act as if I'm asleep? Then I shyly say, "come in". At first I thought it was too quiet to hear, but then my sister comes in… Wow. Holy cow. Am I really related to her?

She comes in gracefully and stands at the door for a minuet just staring at me. "Hey." She says. When mom talked about her, I always got the impression she was clumsy and uncoordinated, like Chief Swan. But she was anything but clumsy. She was absolutely gorgeous too.

"Bella?"

She smiles and says, "Samuel!" as she gives me an awkward hug, since I was lying on the bed, and I flinch from her touch. She's so cold! She immediately draws back with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, just came from a run. I'm a bit chilled. How was the trip here?" Her voice was like ringing bells. Almost, but not quite, like Edward's or Renesme's musical voices.

"Long." I say a bit sarcastically. When she looks at me, I see in her golden eyes a bit of mischief. Gold eyes!? As my eyes get big she smiles even more. Where the heck did she get gold eyes!? Definitely not mom, and I've seen a few of chief Swans pictures so I KNOW she didn't get them from him… And in her wedding pictures her eyes were brown!!!

"Are you wearing contacts?" I ask suspiciously. It was really weird seeing two people in one day with "gold" eyes.

"Of course," She says pertly. "I think they look fabulous. Everyone in the family wears them." I think, why, of all the colors in the world, would they choose gold for an eye color!?

At first I'm just looking at her aghast, then I realize I'm being rude.

"Sorry, that was a rude question. Where's Edward?" I unconventionally try to change the subject.

"He's at home with Renesme now. I just wanted to come in here to see if you were comfortable. Do you need anything? Renesme took care of you?"

"Ya, Renesme is cool. Why haven't you ever visited me," I say bluntly.

She glumly looked down and said, "I've been awful busy Samuel. Edward and I have been trying to set up our lives here with the Cullen's and raise Renemse. I just haven't found the time. I'm so sorry. I…"

"Look, I understand. I didn't mean to be rude again. It's just that… Mom really missed you and I'm the one who always had to cheer her up when you couldn't come and be there for some special occasion." I was saying too much too fast. Trying to make up for hurting her feelings I say, "So you should call me Sammy. Everyone else does, err, did…"

"Well, Sammy," she says with a sweet smile. "We have years to make up for, so lets make the best of it, ok?"

I could see she was so happy just to see me. Is that how I felt? Ya… I did. I felt guilty just thinking that question.

"Well," she says conveniently, "I'll let you get your rest. Unless you want someone to show you around?"

"No thanks, your right. I should get some sleep. Today was too long, considering the time change. It's later in Florida. Of course you already knew that…" She smiles kindly and says, "No problem Sammy. Have sweet dreams little brother." She bends over and kisses me on the forehead. Her breath smelled amazing! Almost like flowers…

"You too. Night."

* * * *

When I woke in the morning, it was still cloudy. I forgot that detail in all the letters I got. There's rarely a day without clouds or rain. I guess it didn't help it was September. September! It's almost Bella's birthday! Gee, I stink at remembering that kind of stuff. Maybe I could talk to Edward and see what to get her… When will I see him again? Hope I don't bother him.

Knowing I could go explore now, I left the kitchen after breakfast in the hopes of finding a nice quiet place where I could remember life and all the times I got to share with mom and dad. I walked outside and to my great dismay, it was pouring rain. I grumbled something unintelligible and stomped back through the door. Where am I supposed to go now? This place may be big, but can it really hold MY attention for very long? We shall see.

As I start walking up those huge winding stairs I think, I must be the loudest person in this place, I don't hear a soul. I look up and at the top of the stairs Edward is waiting for me. He's smirking, trying to be nice I suppose, and quietly says, "Hello. Want me to show you around today? I'm sure I can find something to keep you occupied." Once again, I was taken aback by his hospitality.

"Hu," I huff, "sure. Awful nice of you."

"Tired of the rain already, I see," he says jokingly. "You're looking a bit glum."

"Uh, ya. I forgot it rains so much here." I was still totally baffled by how nice these people seemed to be. I was also shocked to hear such a nonchalance about everything he was saying. He sounded so normal. Not like the rich people I knew before.

After I thought that, he smiled a big wolf grin and said, "So Bella says you like hiking." I know he's just being polite, making conversation.

"Ya, my dad tried to take me as often as possible. He always knew what I needed," I say a bit too glumly.

"I'm sorry. I only met him once before. That was at Bella's and my wedding. "

I was starting to feel a little awkward now. But if we kept talking about my parents, there was a good chance I might cry. That would be too embarrassing.

"Ya, how was that?" I'm too close to crying now.

"Was wonderful, he was a great man." He said it as if he HADN'T only met him once. But once again, conveniently changing the subject again, he asks, "You like music?"

"Music? Well, my mom listened to a lot of classical stuff. I was never really into it, and dad listened to some classic rock. Guess I've just never taken the time to find my own style of music."

Edward looked a little disappointed by that and said, "Maybe I can help you find your style then." He takes me into this room with plush gold carpet. Normally I wouldn't notice such things, but it was bright and VERY "homey". I wanted to take my socks and shoes off and feel the carpet in between my toes… Wow, that sounds WAY gay.

Edward turns around with a very wolfy grin and says, "Want me to just try some music on you, see how you like it?"

"Sounds good. What do you have in mind?"

Before he answers, his eyes go a little blank and his head cocks to one side. Suddenly this really short, spiky haired, prancing girl comes in the room.

"Hey, Edward! Bella is downstairs and has some questions for you," she says happily with a bright, flashing smile. She turns and looks at me and says, "You must be Sammy! Bella has told all of us so much about you. My name is Alice. Want to come downstairs and meet the rest of the family?"

Edward sighed and said, "Don't you think we'll over whelm him with all the family faces? You shocked him already," he says with a wink toward me.

"Oh he'll be fine," she says with a small frown towards Edward.

My first thought is, I really like Alice. No "pity" looks and very straight forward. Totally awesome.

"It's cool Edward. I would love to meet everyone," I say to this perky girl.

"Great! Lets go then," she says as she prances out of the room.

I didn't know what to do at first. She was so pretty too, I lost track of my thoughts… Again. Dang it! What's wrong with me?

Edward sees my face and says, "You don't have to meet them yet if you don't want to."

"Thanks Edward. But I'm good. Can't go outside anyway."

"You will get used to it," he says confidently. "It took Bella a while too."

As I walked downstairs, I heard some people talking and heard the words "not music", and "upset because", but then the talking stopped.

I get to the last step and Alice prances toward me and says, "This is Esme and Carlisle. My adoptive parents" She points two gorgeous people out. They looked WAY too young to be over 35, tops.

Esme gave me a dimpled smile and said, "Welcome, Samuel. I'm so glad you decided to come live with us. We've heard so much about you. It's so great finally getting to meet you. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask." She was so kind I didn't know how to respond. Which is weird for me.


End file.
